


Duel to the Death

by AstronSouls



Series: Lollistein One-shots [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Lawstien, Multi, hollence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla duel for Laura’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel to the Death

“Ok the rules are, ten paces turn and fire. Got it?” Laura asks nervously, wishing these two would just give this up.

“Yep.”

“Got it.”

The vampire and the redhead stand back to back, pistols in hand and begin to count.

“One…two…three…”

While they count Laura tries to reason with them, “Please you two, one you are a vampire Carm! Two Danny just please don’t!”

“four…five…six…”

“Oh for fuck sake you two!” Laura yells exasperated and about to give up.

“Seven…eight…nine…ten!”

They both turn and fire, then a pair of eyes go wide as they see Laura falls to the ground with two bullet holes.

One through the chest and one through the back.

“LAURA!” both women yell and run to her side, Carmilla picking up her head and putting it in her lap; while Danny takes a hand.

“Now maybe you two will stop…fighting…” 

The blonde’s eyes close and the breath leaves her body.

“No no no no no” Danny says as she tries CPR but nothing seems to work; the vampire sits there stroking blond hair crying and then gets angry.

“Why did you challenge me, this would have never happened!” she growls at the redhead as she gently puts Laura’s head on the ground.

“Because you are a pain in the ass!” Danny growls back and stands, “Always you, then she would come to me then you, I figured we needed to do something!”

“Well now we don’t have Laura at all because of this, why the fuck did I agree!?” Carmilla yells into the air and runs hands through her hair.

She looks at Danny once more and then turns and leaves at vampire speed.

 

~Few months later~

 

Danny moves to the dorm that now only Carmilla inhabits and knocks.

She hears footsteps behind the door and then it slowly opens, “Hey…”

“Hi…”  
Danny smiles weakly as Carmilla allows her inside.

This was the ritual now, Carmilla would let her in, and they sit in silence for hours but not today.

“Carm…”

“Danny…”

“We need to do something” Danny states sitting on Laura’s bed.

The vampire looks up, “Like what?”

“Like maybe move on…no wait…” Danny states quickly holding up her hands to stop the onslaught of words about to come from the other woman, “Hear me out.”

Carmilla nods and sits back down.

“Not forget her, but move on and remember her.”

“How are we to do that hmmm?” Carmilla asks with a sneer.

Danny sighs and slowly moves to sit beside Carmilla, “She would want us to be happy…”

“Not happy without her.”

“I know but maybe we could try?” the redhead states.

“Xena what are you getting at?” the vampire was starting to get nervous, which usually doesn’t happen to her.

“Maybe WE could try” Danny emphasis is the ‘we’.

Thinking for a moment, then realizing what the woman was saying Carmilla jumps up “Wait whoa down there fido!”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me you don’t feel it.” Danny says ignoring the fido comment.

“Oh I know it’s there but that is the rebound talking.”

“Is it really? It’s been like six months Carm, don’t tell me it’s a rebound thing.”

Slumping onto Laura’s bed Carmilla sighs, “I don’t want to forget her…”

“And you won’t, we can remember together and be happy.” Danny moves back to Laura’s bed and takes one of the vampire’s hands; smiling when she doesn’t pull it away.

“I know it’s not very conventional but when have we ever been that way?”

Looking at their hands together Carmilla nods, “we never forget?”

“Never”

“We always think of her, always remember?”

“Yes”

“Okay, guess we can try…but we start off right!” Carmilla states pulling her hand from Danny’s.

The redhead frowns, “What do you mean?”

Walking to the desk, Carmilla turns on the laptop and brings up the camera, then drags Danny into the center of the room after hitting record.

Taking a deep breath, “Danny, will you go out on a date with me?”

Danny smiles then starts to laugh, this was too perfect with Laura’s camera and all, “Yes Carmilla, I would love to go on a date with you.”

END


End file.
